Un regalo especial
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: La vida era un regalo invaluable, por ello a sus ojos, Rin era mas que bendecida por haberlo recibido tres veces. Side Story: No es como parece.
**Notas: inuyasha no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko-sensei owo**

 **Un regalo especial**

Inútil.

Aquella única palabra era quizás la mejor definición en cuanto su existencia. No había prácticamente nadie no la haya usado hacia su ser al menos una vez; y si había, probablemente ya lo había olvidado.

Nunca fue alguien que tuviera algún tipo de ambición o deseo, usualmente siempre se resignaba a lo que le tocaba, sin molestarse en aspirar hacia algo mejor, siempre pesimista hacia si mismo.

Odiaba aquello.

Odiaba las miradas de desprecio dirigidas hacia sí, el cómo siempre le subestimaban, criticándole y burlándose, sin que a nadie le importara que quizás….todas esas palabras le dolieran.

No había pedido todo esto…ni siquiera había pedido existir en primer lugar.

Era horrible y doloroso tener que aguantar días tras días aquella tortura, siempre en soledad y hundiéndose en el olvido para todos.

Aun siempre estando cerca de su nuevo amo, las cosas no mejoraban. Día tras día, solo era olvidada como si fuera un accesorio sin valor, por lo cual muchas veces llego a cuestionarse….por qué….?

Porque simplemente no le abandonaban…? Porque le obligaban a seguir adelante, cuando hacía siglos se había rendido por completo…? Porque continuar con algo que, eventualmente terminaría por destrozar su alma por completo…?

Al menos antes tenía a alguien con quien charlar, ahora…no tenía a nadie. Solo humillaciones y desprecios por algo, que sencillamente no eligió.

A veces solo…quería desaparecer.

…pero….

Todo cambio cuando la conocieron a ella….

Una parte de si solo brillaba con solo recordar aquel maravilloso día. No había sido la mejor semana de todas, las cosas con su señor no habían mejorado en lo absoluto, aun cuando en aquel enfrentamiento contra ese hanyou, al fin había podido demostrar que al menos servía de algo, así fuera una tontería….

Ni siquiera estaba del todo seguro del porque lo había hecho, bien sabía que no recibía ningún tipo de "gracias" o felicitación, pero ciertamente su corazón vibraba temeroso de solo pensar que sería de su existencia si su amo desapareciera.

No…simplemente no podría aceptar una realidad tan cruel como aquella.

Se estremeció, sin llamar la atención de nadie mientras trataba de apartar aquellos pensamientos pesimistas. De cualquier manera, nada malo había sucedido y nuevamente habían terminado en medio de la nada gracias a su "gran sentido de orientación".

Fue entonces cuando la conoció….la pequeña Rin.

Realmente no tenía nada de especial, solo era una cachorra humana, pequeña, enferma y algo sucia, pero con una esencia tan pura que no acostumbraba a ver.

Siempre había estado rodeado de seres crueles y mezquinos, encontrar a alguien con tanta inocencia en su mirada no era algo normal, por lo que no negaría que al principio si le había picado curiosidad.

Ella no hablaba, incluso hasta este día no estaba del todo seguro de la razón detrás de aquello, pero obviamente jamás le había preguntado.

Había cosas que a veces, era mejor jamás saber.

Los humanos siempre le habían resultado curiosos, raros y a veces, incomprensibles a su certeza. Ella no fue una excepción.

Si había algo que siempre había sabido, era que los humanos realmente temían a los youkais, lucieran como lucieran, sean amables o no. Por ello muchas de sus especies hibridas nunca alcanzaban la edad adulta, porque ellos, tan crueles como los mismos demonios, no permitían que algo a lo que temían y no comprendían, existiera.

Por ello mismo no le entendía, porque había intentado ayudar a un youkai? Su amo no se había mostrado amable con ella en lo mas mínimo, había usado más de un método de su "amable" arsenal con tal de espantarla, a pesar de que la terca niña jamás retrocedió.

Ella tenía miedo, podía verlo en sus ojos; al mismo tiempo que un brillo valeroso y dulce se hacía presente en ellos. Sin duda alguna era del tipo de persona que nunca vivía mucho en aquella época, de esas personas de buen corazón que nunca dudaban en ayudar.

Puede que incluso, era amable naturaleza lo que la salvo de su hundir en la muerte aquel día, cuando luego de que los lobos se la llevaran bruscamente de la vida que pudo recibir por segunda vez el regalo mas valioso de todos los seres…

…la vida…

Aquella noche había llorado mucho, y por más de una razón. Sentía la opresión en su pecho, llenándolo de dolor al darse cuenta que inevitablemente el destino había sido cruel en arrebatarle la vida a alguien tan inocente que ni siquiera había comenzado a vivir; experimentaba la felicidad sobrepasarlo cuando por primera vez en años fue capaz de hacer algo bueno…aquello por lo cual existía…

….salvar a alguien….

A partir de aquella vez, ya no le había importado si nunca jamás volvía a ser oído en sus caprichos por su amo o si nunca tenía la oportunidad de reunirse con su ser mas importante en el mundo, nada de ello le importaba con tal de presenciar todos los días aquella vida que aun existía gracias a su existencia.

Aquella pequeña llena de vida, sonrisas inocentes y voz infantil que había llegado para finalmente, al igual que a todos a su alrededor, llenar sus días de una nueva muestra de felicidad.

Lento pero seguro, ahora era capaz de ver como la pared de hielo que los rodeaba comenzaba a derretirse gracias a la calidez humana que jamás imagino compartir, acercándolo de a poco a aquello por lo cual seguía soportando tanto.

Muy pronto, muy pronto, su maestro sería capaz de comprender su propósito y todo aquello terminaría como debía.

No sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero ahora podía estar seguro de que sucedería; el día en que todo llegaría a su final, cumpliría con su misión y obtendría lo que había comenzado a anhelar desde hacía poco…

La vida era un regalo valioso, por ello lo normal era solo recibirlo una vez. Lo comprendía a la perfección, quizás incluso más que su mismo amo, por lo que no podía evitar anhelar lo opuesto a ella, por ser lo único que jamás obtendría.

Por eso, no dudaría en apostarlo todo para que su maestro finalmente lo entendía, el verdadero valor de aquel regalo encarnado en una pequeña humana y que quizás, con el tiempo conseguiría mostrarle a aquel frio youkai lo que él jamás podría.

La vida siempre era valiosa, por ello haberla recibido por tercera vez ya debía ser considerado un regalo casi egoísta, pero no por ello menos hermosa.

La vida de Rin era completamente invaluable, no solo para su honorable amo, también para sí. Porque gracias a ella, había recordado porque aun existía.

…existía para _morir._

Algo que por su propia naturaleza, que iba en contra de la razón, no podía alcanzar. Aun no.

 **Notas finales: hola! Aquí un trabajo algo deprimente y filosófico por parte de un personaje que no es tomado para nada en cuenta en Inuyasha pero que quería expresar su punto de vista en todo el asunto.**

 **Me pregunto si algún lector podrá adivinar quién es el que narra este oneshot owo? Una pista: No, no es Seshoumaru. (Pero es muy, enserio muy cercano a el xD) Segunda Pista: si vieron Bleach, cierta saga relleno y especial quizás tengas una idea) sean creativos, la respuesta es difícil y obvia a la vez.**

 **Seguramente a quien acierte, le deberé un premio xD (se lo merecerá porque no creo que alguien pueda acertar).**

 **De cualquier forma, si nadie lo logra, este fic guardara relación con el otro que escribo y ahí encontraran la respuesta a su debido tiempo si no lo logran n.n solo quería probar suerte.**

 **Review?**


End file.
